mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Reyhsia
Reyhsia is a hemomancer and planeswalker from Tirvana. Her specialties are blood and bloodlines, and she is able to read a person's bloodlines, their name, age, parents, and children, by looking at them. Her most visible skill is bloodweaving, being able to very finely manipulate the blood of herself and the exposed blood of others, making her capable of both preventing bleeding and causing someone to bleed out in moments. In addition to her spells, Reyhsia dual wields Aukashi and Bizhali ('lightning' and 'thunder'), a sword and claw weapon blessed by the Tirvanian goddess of lightning. Early life As a baby, Reyhsia had been abandoned, and adopted by another family. The name Reyhsia means 'mystery,' for no one knew who this child was, or where she had come from. When Reyhsia learned of this, she became obsessed with finding her true lineage, absorbing as much of Tirvanian lore as she could in search for her parents. The goddess of life Vijaya granted her the ability to read bloodlines. While she intentionally made it unable to work on Reyhsia so she would have to start a family of her own to learn her lineage, Reyhsia missed that entirely and began seeking out as many people as she could to find herself in them. While still a child, Reyhsia absorbed herself in the history of her people, including their magic and their warfare, where she learned her sword skills, bloodweaving, and bloodsight, a spell that allows her to see only the blood and sparks of everything in her sight. As a planeswalker When her spark ignited, rather than get discouraged by the impossible number of places her parents could be, Reyhsia embraced the Multiverse and began exploring it and it's countless legends. As time went on, she became less interested in the search for her parents and more devoted to the stories of the Multiverse. While having the desire and the skills to work with the Seventh Circle Initiative, Reyhsia lacked the discipline needed for the organization, preferring to explore the planes and legends of the world at her own pace. She does regularly assist them, but as a contractor rather than an agent. The Arena Reyhsia joined the Seventh Circle's Division of Recruitment and Training on the Arena to bring her experience and skills to the dangerous plane. There, she met the orphan Karina, and quickly grew attached to her as she mentored her. Unfortunately, Karina had been possessed by Okus, and remembered almost none of their time together when she broke free. Shortly after Karina escaped from Okus, Reyhsia would find herself under the hat's possession. Okus enlisted the help of Reyhsia's allies Mei Liva, Pidge, Sevid Fese, Xirix, Qaraz, and Flynn Skara to sow chaos across the Arena without any of the individuals being aware of how they were contributing to the plot until it was too late. When Reyhsia was freed from the hat's control, she found herself out of mana, running out of blood, and about to die a traitor. Doctor Timotar Arueth brought Reyhsia back from the brink of death, and Karina's report on Okus saved Reyhsia's reputation and most of her alliances. After this, Reyhsia met the Phyrexian planeswalker Khon Vasq, and learned of his usage of glistening oil on the plane of Skalor. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Battle Boards Category:Cajuniverse